Plans Within Plans
by WindyStars4always124
Summary: What happens when Master Cyclonis takes on the apperance of Piper so she can take down the Storm Hawks? How will Piper Escape from the Cyclonian prison to save her freinds? PiperxAerrow pairing with others inside.
1. Plans Within Plans

Authors note: Okay this is my first Storm Hawks Fanfic so i don't expect it to be great. I apreciate any kind of reveiws you'll give. If you send in reveiws with good ideas for the story i might add them in. Thanks for attempting the read and if you like it please say so. Thanks!

* * *

"We will stop you!" Piper shouted as she struggled uselessly against Dark Ace's iron grip.

"On the contrary Piper, it is I who will stop you" Master Cyclonis murmured, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. "Never, the Storm Hawks won't let you." Piper replied kicking weakly at Dark Ace in an attempt to free herself.

"Ha! The Storm Hawks don't make me laugh!" Master Cyclonis insisted as she slowly paced in front of them. I've destroyed them once and I can do it again. Once the Storm Hawks are gone Piper you'll have no were to go and you'll realize where your real place is, and that place is with me." Piper only continued to glare ahead her eyes focused on anything but Master Cyclonis.

"Just think Piper we aren't so different and together we could take down Atmos and make it ours."

"You're wrong you'll never defeat the Storm Hawks, And" Piper gave a sweet smile "I'd never work for you in the first place." Master Cyclonis gently fingered her staff "Mabey so, but as you know, everyone has there weaknesses. And for the Storm Hawks that so happens to be you." Piper rolled her eyes "Mabey so ,Master Cyclonis, but they will save me and we will stop you."

"Save you! They won't even know you're gone! She replied pulling something from her pocket. "In fact," She said slyly opening her hand to reveal a purple neclace. "They will think you've been there the whole time."

"Ha! I don't know what your planning but my teammate's will never fall for it" Piper said proudly. "Mabey your right Piper, But then again you could be wrong you never know what could happen" With a pleased exprestion she slipped on the neclace. At first nothing happened then her form flickered.

Piper let out a gasp, were Master Cyclonis had just been standing was a replica of Piper. "It's nice don't you think" the replica asked smirking.

Piper just sat there speachless her mind trying to think up a clear plan but there was none. She didn't belive her teammates would be fooled but there was always that chance.

" I see," Master cyclonis said in a mocing tone. "Dark Ace take her to a prison cell and make sure its one that's safe guarded. She must not escape, Is that understood ?" "Of course Master Cyclonis" Dark Ace said giving a sly grin. Then Quickly he left dragging Piper along with him.

Master Cyclonis turned back to her original form, so as not to spook the guards, then left. Her plan was working perfectly now all she needed to do was act her part and the Storm Hawks would soon be in her clutches.

* * *

Well I don't Know how well i did but please give me some reviews (I make it a rule That i have to get 5 reveiws before i post the next chapter. So thank you, and good reading! 


	2. Timely Efforts

Okay heres the next chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer and more interesting but it comes as it goes i supose. Thanks for all the Favs and reveiws! I hope for some morew after this chapter.

I also have some news the next chapter won't be up till atleast Monday because my family is going on a trip. So here's this chapter untill then.

* * *

"Hey Finn, have you seen Piper? I figured she would be back by now," Aerrow said as he fine-tuned one of the steam valves. A look of worry on his face.

"Ya, she got back a couple of minutes ago. It was something about those crystals of hers," Finn muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "She seemed in a pretty happy mood, but I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

"Right, well thanks. Oh and have you seen Radar?" Finn shook his head. "Na, haven't seen him since this morning. It must've been from all that porridge, that stuff could scare anyone away.'

Aerrow gave a nod and went back to his work. He couldn't believe it, earlier that morning Piper had asked for some time to visit a terra she had believed to hold some blazer crystals. He'd offered to come with her but she had flat out refused, he'd let her go of course but he couldn't help wondering if he had upset her in someway.

_'Maybe I'd better go check on her,'_ he thought. _'After all something could of happened that she's not telling us about.'_

"Hey, Finn I've got to go do something, so if you find Radar tell me." Aerrow said as he walked off towards Pipers room. "He's got to be here somewhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper let out an exasperated sigh. After her chat with Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace had led her down the dank corridors of Cyclonia and into a prison hold.

It wasn't a horrible place, but Piper through all her plans, couldn't find anyway of escaping it.

The room was made of pure metal with a box like structure. It had no windows or doors except for the bared wall that was guarded by 15 guards, more or less.

Even if she could, escape there was no way she could take down all the guards and get out. After all, they had taken her motor scooter, her only means of transportation. So unfortunately she was stuck here.

Whenever lunch or dinner would roll around, a strange Cyclonian would come in. The Cyclonian's outfit covered everything except for his lower face and a pair of goggles covered his eyes.

He would bring in a tray of food that contained a piece of bread and a glass of water. It wasn't much but one thing was for sure, despite Master Cyclonis's words, Dark Ace sure wasn't trying to keep her alive.

With nothing much to do, Piper could only sit in her cell and listen in on the guards conversations. Most were just nonsense but others contained simple things that Piper thought might help her. Like if any Talons had gone out after any crystals, but it still wasn't much.

Because of the situation, Piper rarely slept and ate only the needed food. She knew the Cyclonians were not to be trusted. So it wasn't in the least bit pleasant, she could only hope her friends would realize the difference and save her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first Master Cyclonis had been careful and uneasy as she explored the Condor, but know in the crystal lab she knew she was fairly safe. Although after having a run in with the one named Finn, anything seemed safe.  
Master Cyclonis had been tinkering with one of the crystals to ease the time and already she was getting board. Her patience with the Storm Hawks growing thin, she had not come here to chat with them; she was here to destroy them.

But just like before, the little blue nuisance stood in her way. He had been following and watching her ever since she had first landed on the Condor. If she did anything suspicious he would start chittering, and that annoyed her most of all.

So for now, Master Cyclonis toyed with the crystals. She was trying to find a way to use the crystals for destructive matters, when a nock came at her door.

"Hey Piper, may I come in?" It was Aerrow the leader of the storm hawks. If anyone would be the most likely to discover the difference it would be him. So Master Cyclonis was hesitant, but after checking her appearance she allowed him to enter.

"Hey Piper, is something the matter?" He asked leaning against the door frame, his mouth in a tight line. "No, I'm fine," Master Cyclonis replied her voice coming out to sound exactly like Pipers. "Really!"

It sounded and seemed just like Piper, as unconvincing as ever, but Aerrow couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Then again it did seem like Piper, so he let the thought pass.

"Okay, but I don't want you in here to long, dinner will be soon" he said as he left through the door.

_'Ha don't want me in here to long, who is he kidding?'_ she thought_ 'And to think that he's captain of the storm hawks and that he's bested Dark Ace'_ she couldn't help but let out a laugh. _'The fools!'_

_

* * *

_

Okay, this one wasn't as good as i had hoped, but it turned out fairly well. Please send in some reveiws! See you on Monday.


	3. Second Thoughts and Meetings

Authors note: Sorry about how long it took me to write this one, but with the trip and all I had a hard time finishing it. This time i tryed to make it longer but i dont know how well that worked out, also i know this is dragging on and on but you'll just have to put up with me for the moment. Thanks again for all the Fav's and reveiws, I appreciate them.

* * *

"Hey Piper mind if I come in?" Aerrow said as he knocked on the door. No answer, just the metallic ringing of the door. "Come on Piper, tell me what's wrong." Still no answer.

_'Fine then'_ he thought _'I'll just leave her to her own problems.'_ He turned away from the door his face in a grimace. Okay maybe he couldn't leave her to her own problems, but he had to see if she was alright after all that had happened.

Piper had skipped dinner breakfast and lunch, she'd avoided everyone and if she came across someone she wouldn't even speak to them.

Somehow it didn't feel right to be doing anything on the Condor with Piper acting like this. It just wasn't the Piper they all were used to, and everything seemed so empty without her.

What was worse, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday. That feeling he had felt kept returning, and he didn't know what it meant. Something was wrong with Piper and he was going to find out what it was.

Even if that meant he had to do it by force. Okay he wasn't going to do anything drastic, but he might try to talk some sense into her.

Aerrow moved forwards toward the door which, having been unlocked, opened. Uneasily he entered his eyes catching sight of all her maps and items. To his surprise, no one was there. The room was completely empty.

_'How can she not be in her room?'_ He thought stepping towards the door. _'She wasn't anywhere else on the ship. So were is she?'_

"Excuse me, what are you doing in my room?" Piper's voice exclaimed with a tinge of annoyance. Aerrow gave a slight jump of surprise, and turned to face her.

"Well I was looking," Aerrow stopped mid sentence. Piper was standing there, a grimace on her face and her arms crossed, looking as angry as ever. But there was something else; around her neck was a necklace, a purple necklace.

Aerrow felt the sudden threat of hate inside himself. _'No it couldn't be'_ he thought. _'The last time I saw that it was on Lark, and Lark was actually...'_

"What are you staring at?" Piper asked drawing Aerrow out of his thoughts. "What? Oh nothing," he replied walking past Piper and into the hallway. Piper ignored him and closed the door behind her, leaving Aerrow shut out.

Aerrow felt his body grow tense. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, but everything added up. Her unusual behavior, the necklace, the attitude.

No wait, he couldn't jump to conclusions. If that was really Master Cyclonis than that would mean Piper was being held somewhere in Cyclonia, and he had to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master Cyclonis glared at the door, her suspicions building. She had no doubt that he knew who she really was, but it didn't matter. She was already prepared, and she was just now putting up the finishing touches.

Message crystals had never been her style, but they certainly came in handy. She had just relayed her message to the Cyclonians for an all out attack on the Storm Hawks. There wasn't a chance for the Storm Hawks now.

While the Storm Hawks had remained ever so clueless, she had taken the cannons and destructed the vital parts to make them work. She had destroyed most of the crystals on the ship and had tweaked all the condors control systems, so in battle it would be difficult to control.

The best part was how relaxed and laid back the entire storm Hawks were. They wouldn't even know what hit them.

Gently she slipped the crystal into her pocket and left the room. She had a message to deliver, and even if Aerrow new who she was, he could not stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Okay,'_ Aerrow thought. _'I'm going to Cyclonia to find out what's really going on, but I can't leave on my own without letting everyone else know.'_

Already Aerrow was having second thoughts, but he wouldn't let Piper endure any more of what the Cyclonians were doing to her .

Well of course if that's what was really happening. Maybe he was wrong and Piper was really on this ship, safe and sound. It didn't matter he was going to go to Cyclonia and find out. But he would have to do it alone. He couldn't drag the rest of his team into danger because of his own suspicions.

_'It's settled then,'_ he thought, turning a corner and nearly crashing into Finn in the process. " Oh Finn I was just coming to talk to you. I'm going out to do a simple recon mission, so would you make sure to hold the place while I'm gone."

Finn gave a slight nod as though he didn't care and continued what he had been doing. This wasn't the safest thing to do, leaving Finn in charge, but he had more important things to worry about.

So with that Aerrow left, he had no plan but he was going to find out if the Piper he really knew was here or if she was some were in Cyclonia.

If Master Cyclonis was really acting as Piper, then that could only mean trouble for the Storm Hawks. Hopefully if he found Piper he could find out what was really happening, because at the moment nothing looked good.

* * *

Okay That wasn't very well written and seemed to out of charector, but im getting to the good part. Thanks for reading and please send in some reveiws!


	4. Something to live for

Authors note: Okay this chapter should be longer than the others, and hopefully more exciting. Thanks for all the reveiws so far and for everyone thats been reading this.

Announcement: Also the reason i havent been updating latley has been because of my familys camping trips and such. So please forgive me if i dont put up the next chapter soon enough, dont worry im not going to abandon this story.

* * *

"Get up!" someone stated, giving Piper an unwelcome push in an attempt to wake her. "Huh," Piper replied groggily trying to fight back the sleep that threatened to pull her back in. 

"I said get up!" For a moment as Piper opened her eyes, she was back in the Condor sleeping like every other day. Finn's annoying voice blaring like an alarm clock to wake her.

Then it was gone, and she was left in a gloomy cell with the unhappy "food guard" standing over her head.

Piper took in the sight with slight confusion until her memory came back, but right know she was in no mood to deal with the Cyclonians. But why was he still standing there?

"I told you to get up," the guard stated, looming over Piper, his voice reflecting his anger. Piper pretended to ignore him, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why should I get up?" She mouthed back, knowing well that she was in no position to make snide remarks.

"Because," he shot back "Dark Ace wants you." Piper let her face fall, if this was true than any hope of her friends rescuing her was gone.

"And why dose he want me?" She said trying more to waste time then engage in conversation.

"That's none of your concern, now get up!"

Piper sat still, unmoving. If he wanted her to move than he would have to move her himself.

Somewhere along the two minutes of silence that passed the guard gave up with being nice, he wasn't going to wait forever. Mercilessly he reached down and griped her arm, whether she liked it or not she was going to come with him.

Piper was just about to wiggle out of his grasp when she decided against it, this was her chance to escape and he was her ticket.

With many unwavering glances, the fifteen guards watched the pair leave and head off down a corridor that lead to Master Cyclonis's crystal chamber. No one objected knowing well that going against Dark Ace's orders was insane, so they let them pass quietly, no questions asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Piper was lead down the hallway by the guard, they passed several other Cyclonian guards then eventually came to a hallway with no one in it; it was completely quiet, completely empty.

_'This is my chance,'_ Piper thought eyeing the guard who surprisingly, now that she noticed was about the same height as her.

With as much a strength as she could muster, not as much as normal considering all the days in her cell and that her hand was being held , she kicked the back of his knee joint sending him right into the wall.

For a moment the guard slumped against the wall his breathing coming in heavy rasps, then before Piper could dodge he jumped straight at her.

It was not much of a jump and he didn't really hurt her, but it surprised her more than anything. He had pinned her arms against the wall and was know staring face to face with her, a smirk just showing on his lower face. He looked like he was about to say something, but Piper never gave him the change.

_'No I haven't come this far just to give up.'_ Piper thought. Then without even realizing it, more on instinct than anything, she kicked him. It sent him onto the floor and he was left sprawled.

Piper took this as her escape route, and made a dash for it. Before she could even get within a foot, the guard grabbed her leg and swung her down.

Piper laid unmoving in daze, while the guard pinned her down, a stream of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

After the guard had regained his breath and an unsettling silence had passed, he started laughing. It was quiet, but nonetheless a laugh. He was caught in a mid laugh when he spoke, his voice chocked with laughter. "Damn it Piper would you stop kicking me!"

Piper, now out of her daze, eyed the guard. "How do you know my name?" It was a stupid question really, but she was trying to ignore the uncomfortable position he had put her in. "I'll let you figure that out yourself," he replied letting go of her hands and reaching up to take of his goggles.

Unsure of what was happening, but unable to trust the stranger, Piper took her chances and slipped out from under the guard. Then with a swift Sky Fuu move, she jumped and landed several feet away from the guard, who looked very surprised.

His hesitation had only let her escape, this was to easy. But still, who was this pathetic Cyclonian?

Piper watched closely for any moves, but none came. After another quiet silence Piper made a move to leave but the guard stopped her.

She was ready to fight him again, but the guard made no attempt to fight. He simple reached up to grab his goggles, again.

_'No' _Piper thought, 'this might be a trap.' She couldn't take any chances, if he found a way of beating her she'd never be able to escape.

So with that, Piper ran at him her hand out stretched for the goggles, but she didn't make it in time the guard had already taken his goggles off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper stopped, now only inches from the guards face her eyes wide. She couldn't help but be surprised as she met his gaze, catching sight of his green eyes and red hair.

It seemed like a dream, she was happy but also surprised, so it took a second to click in her mind.

Suddenly Piper launched herself at Aerrow and embraced him in a hug. She was just so happy to see him, also that's what happens after you've been in a cell too long.

It was sudden and Aerrow was caught of guard, but he didn't pull out of it.

Piper pulled out of the embrace her eyes bright. "Yes, I knew you guys would come for me."

Aerrow gave a cocky grin and looked at Piper. "The Condor wasn't the same without you." Piper gave a bright smile, but as soon as it had come, it was gone.

"Oh no," She said her eyes darkening. "Master Cyclonis," she paused deep in thought. "Aerrow what exactly happened on the condor while I was gone, and how did you find out that I was gone?"

Aerrow gave her a slight brief over the days then went quiet, trying not to interrupt Piper in her thinking. Finally after a couple of minutes she stood up, her mouth in a tight line and her eyes murky.

"Okay, we'd better get out of here. Our fight might have alerted the guards, maybe even Dark Ace." Piper sighed, walking farther into the hallway.

"Hey Piper," Aerrow said reaching out for her hand. "I forgot to give you this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first Piper was confused, even embarrassed, but then as she felt the cool metal in her hand, she remembered. It was her energy staff that they had taken from her the day she had been captured, and she was relived to have it again.

"Oh thanks Aerrow, it must have been difficult to find it." she said quietly clipping it onto her belt. "It was no problem." He quipped, though that however was not was not true.

As they walked down the halls, lead by Aerrow, there was complete silence. For some reason, Piper having gotten over her excited mood, was unhappy. She kept telling herself that whatever trouble came out of this was her fault, and it was. It wasn't something pleasant to think about.

Aerrow finally gave up with trying to be quiet and asked her what all had happened since the day she had been captured. After all, he was curious and he wanted to know if she was all right.

Piper explained what had happened when she had been captured and then continued with her story, leaving out some tidbits she had forgotten. She paused every once and a while to let Aerrow give a nod to show that he under stood.

"Well," Piper finally questioned, "how are we going to get out of this mess?" Aerrow cocked an eyebrow as he turned around another corner, coming in sight of his skimmer "I don't know, but were just going to have to wing it."

* * *

Okay, i know this chapter was kinda out there but i tried, although i dont know if the stuff that happened would be concidered AerrowxPiper, oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also I want some reveiws on this chapter about future ideas for this story. Thanks a bunch, hope for more reveiws. 


	5. Authors note

* * *

Authors Note: Ok sorry I haven't been able to update on this story, I've just been so busy and my writer's block has been kicking in. I'm trying to work on the next chapter, but it's not finished yet. So until then thanks for all the reviews and fav's!

Also if any of you are interested in Storm hawks role-playing, you should try the site I have on my Aikkaandmolly124 page thanks!

* * *


End file.
